Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 060
"Truth and Consequences, Part 1", known as "Sad Story: Sorrowful Memories" in the Japanese version, is the sixtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on May 27, 2009 and in the United States on February 22, 2010. Summary Somewhere in the ocean near New Domino City, a mysterious man wearing glasses and a hat and riding a boat is heading towards New Domino City. He says he is from Sector Security but he is in disguise. At the Lizard Tower, Misty looks at the locket that contains of photo of her and her brother Toby with sadness. Outside, Yusei, Trudge, Leo and Luna go to the Lizard Tower. Leo asks if the Lizard Tower is the last tower to be sealed. Yusei replies yes and if the last tower isn’t sealed by the next sunset, the Doors of the Underworld won’t be shut off. He is also thinking about Akiza. While getting closer to the Lizard Tower, Akiza tells Mina about what Misty told her about the despair and claimed Akiza allotted to her and her brother and also about Toby’s death, which Misty claimed it was Akiza’s fault. Mina wonders if Misty was telling the truth. Akiza says she don’t remember it happening and Mina comes to the conclusion that the Dark Signer might be mistaken. But Akiza tells her that Misty’s anger wasn’t just an act and she must settle the score with her in order to answer Yusei and the others' wishes. They arrive at the Lizard Tower which is located inside an abandoned amusement park. Mina tells her friend that they must find the last Dark Signer quickly, but Akiza warns that they don’t know when the geoglyph might spring up, so they must be careful. Akiza goes straight to the Lizard Tower on foot alone. Yusei, Trudge, Leo and Luna find the card, realizing that they are already inside the old amusement park. Luna says that the Duel hasn’t started yet. Yusei decide that the team must split up to search for either them. Meanwhile, Mina searches through the park and thinks it's sad that a place like this is devoid of people. She head a voice behind her and find the mysterious man who claims to be here under Goodwin’s direct order. Meanwhile, Trudge, Leo and Luna continues to search for Akiza and Mina. Akiza continues to walk towards the tower while, unknown to her, a lizard is spying on her. Misty senses that Akiza has finally arrived. Akiza noticed that a door for an old hall of mirrors has opened. She decided to go inside when she noticed Misty’s reflection in one of the mirrors. Once inside, the doors closed on her. She heard the Dark Signer’s voice who call her by her old nickname, the Black Rose, saying that her business with her will be finally finished. She also add that today is the day she will take revenge for her and her brother’s death on the Signer. Misty’s face appear on all of the hall’s mirrors and started laughing. Outside, Yusei continues to search for Akiza. He heard a voice telling him to look out and noticed a giant board sign falling on him. The Signer manages to dodge it. He also notices the mysterious man who asks him if he’s okay. Yusei says yes and wants to know the identity of his savior. The mysterious man claims he’s from Sector Security and that he came here under Goodwin’s direct order. Although he appreciates the concern, Yusei tells him that it’s not safe here. But the stranger says that he’s already prepared for such risks and that he had learned all the details from the director. He also add that, for the sake of New Domino City, Akiza must win at any cost. Yusei decides to trust him for now and helps him search. Misty tells Akiza that their Duel can begin and she’ll tell her enemy clearly what she did to Toby in grueling detail. She also add that if she wish to seal the Lizard Tower, the Signer must navigate through the maze of mirrors and that she's sure this Duel will be enjoyable. Akiza accepts It’s Misty’s turn and she draws a card. She activates the Field Spell Card, "Mirror Labyrinth". The hall of mirrors began to change and Misty says she’ll display Akiza her crimes. Next, she activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories". The scenery is changes again, showing Misty’s past. Akiza sees Toby coming at her big sister to give her her birthday present. Misty thanked her little brother for the present. She opened her present and her gift was some kind of locket that plays a beautiful music. (In the dub it was a locket with a picture of mountains) She thanks her brother again and says she’ll be sure to treasure it. She then put the locket on. Toby tells her sister that he met someone who has psychic powers similar to him and that her name was Akiza Izinski. Akiza is shocked by this revelation. Toby tells Misty that Akiza is also skilled in the Arcadia Movement and that the organization isn’t as bad as people think it is. He also add that he want to use his powers to benefit everyone. Akiza is surprised that this little boy is Misty’s brother. Misty explains the effect of her Continuous Spell Card, in which it forces both players to shuffle a monster drawn during the Draw Phase back into their Deck. The scenery changes back into the hall of mirrors and Misty says that 1/3 of the cards of their Deck are restricted. Akiza says that doesn't include the cards in their hands. Misty Summons "Reptilianne Servant" with 100 ATK and adds that as long as "Reptilianne Servant" is on the field, both players cannot Summon any monsters. She ends her turn. It’s Akiza’s turn and she draws a card. The card she draws was "Evil Thorn", an Effect Monster. Misty explains that, because of "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memory", she can’t draw any Monster Cards. She puts the card back into her Deck, shuffles and Sets a card. Misty dares Akiza to follow her into the hall’s mirror maze. Akiza follows her while the last Dark Signer laughs at her. Yusei and the mysterious man continues their search for Akiza and Mina. The stranger ask Yusei if Akiza can stand against a person like a Dark Signer and Yusei reply she’ll win and he believes in her. The mysterious man thinks that Yusei has special feelings for Akiza. Yusei says she's a friend. The stranger tells Yusei that he saw movement in the house next to them and Yusei go to the house. He searches for Akiza and Mina inside the house and find Mina below him, unconscious. He tries to save her, but is attacked by a fireball cast from a "Hinotama" card by the stranger. He dares the Signer to fight him if he wants to know the truth. He materializes Equip Spell Card, "Psychic Sword", from his hand. Yusei ask the mysterious stranger if he’s a Psychic Duelist. He attacks with the sword, which Yusei blocks with his Duel Disk. The Psychic Duelist laughs at him. Akiza continues to follow Misty in the mirror maze. It’s Misty’s turn and she draws a card. She activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Sad Story - Unwavering Truth". The mirror maze had changed into the Arcadia Movement Headquarters. Akiza saw herself meeting Toby who presented himself to her. He tells her that he want to be just like her and want to know what can he do to be like her. She reply that Sayer will tell how and he just have to listen to what the Arcadia Movement leader says. After that, she leaves him. She’s still surprised that Toby is Misty’s little brother. The Dark Signer explains the effect of her second Continuous Spell Card: if both players draw a Spell Card during the Draw Phase, it forces them to shuffle it back onto their Deck. In other words, all of Akiza’s Spell Cards are restricted. Despite being trapped, Akiza thinking why Misty is putting herself trapped also. Misty sends "Reptilianne Servant" to attack Akiza directly. The serpent beast attacks Akiza and her Life Points go to 3900. Yusei continues to fight the Psychic Duelist. He uses "Hinotama" to materialize another fireball, but the Signer dodges. Yusei ask the Psychic Duelist why doesn't he want Yusei to help Akiza, but the mysterious man says that Akiza is destined for greatness and that she doesn’t need any friends. Yusei tells him that if Akiza doesn’t wrap things up by sunset, the world is going to get destroyed. The Psychic Duelist reply to him that is none of his concern and attack the Signer again with Psychic Sword. He used the sword’s sheath to neutralize Yusei and send him in the cellar with Mina. After closing the cellar, the Psychic Duelist says that Akiza can only shine in a world that he desires. He send another fireball using "Hinotama" to completely seal the cellar. Yusei tries to woke up Mina until water began to flood up the cellar. The Psychic Duelist laughs at them and leave the house. Misty explains the effect of "Mirror Labyrinth", if both players don’t have a Level 5 or higher monster and if there’s only one Level 4 or lower monster, the monster can attack once more during the Battle Phase. "Reptilianne Servant" attacks Akiza directly again and her Life Points go to 3800. The Dark Signer Sets 1 card and ends her turn. Akiza lookes at her hand and thinks she could summon a monster if it wasn't for "Reptilianne Servant". It’s Akiza’s turn and she draw a card. The card she draws is the Trap Card, "Illusion Destruction". She Sets it and ends her turn. Misty dares her enemy to follow her again. Akiza continues to follow Misty. It’s Misty’s turn and she draws a card. She activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Sad Story - Atrocious Day". The mirror maze changed into the Daimon Area in which Akiza, as the Black Rose, was rampaging destruction in the area and spread fear to anyone who dare challenge her. Toby died by a boulder caused by Akiza. This cause Akiza to feel guilty about his death and tried to claim that wasn't how it happened, since there were no casualties in that day. Misty tells the Signer that the Arcadia Movement covers up all sorts of inconvenient truths. Akiza is shocked by this revelation Misty explains the effect of her "Sad Story" Spell combo. All cards will now be shuffled back into the Deck after being drawn during the Draw Phase. She also determine to force her enemy to taste Toby’s pain. Her face appears in all the mirrors and began to laugh. Akiza activates "Illusion Destruction", flipping "Reptialliane Servant" face-down. However, it's destroyed instead due to it's own effect. Akiza says that despite meeting Toby, she doesn’t know much about him or the fact that she was involved in the incident that claimed his life. Misty is furious that Akiza continue to deny her responsibility in Toby’s death. She activates the Trap Card, "Sorrowful Chain". The scenery changes again and Misty is seen, crying for her dead brother. This sadness led her to fall into a cliff while still driving her car. By the time she was transported into the hospital, she was already dead. Akiza was shocked by all those revelations. The water continues to flood up the cellar while Mina cries out for someone's help. Outside, Trudge noticed a Sector Security ID on the ground and wonders how it got there. He recognized it as Mina’s ID and saw Jack’s picture in the ID, which makes him angry. He heard Mina’s voice and goes inside the house searching for Mina. Akiza started blaming herself for all the destruction she had caused. She nearly fell toward a shard of mirror, but the Psychic Duelist saved her, saying that he’s on her side. He revealed himself to be Sayer, who has survived the destruction of Arcadia Movement Headquarters, although he now has a scar on the right side of his face. She’s happy that Sayer is alive and her mentor tells her to fight. But the Signer refuses to fight. The Psychic Duelist tells her that her original latent powers were too strong. He also adds that he sealed her powers without her knowledge. Now, he’s going to unseal her true powers. The phrase he used to unlock her true power is : ‘‘ The entrance to the Netherworld is on the witch’s island ’’. After saying that, Akiza emits a powerful wind around her. Sayer encourages her to defeat Misty, stating that her true powers are far superior than those of the Dark Signers. He escapes the hall of mirrors. Trudge continues to search for Mina and Yusei in the house and find them below him with the water flooding up the cellar very quickly. Yusei tells Trudge to open the hatch of the cellar. Trudge use a metal spear to try open the hatch. Akiza has transformed into her Black Rose persona which makes Misty very happy. Akiza, as the Black Rose, tells the Dark Signer that Misty will be the only one to vanishing from this world. The Dark Signer explains the effect of "Sorrowful Chain", in which when the three "Sad Story cards are on her side of the field, she can Special Summon the Effect Monster, "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings". The Queen Dragon appears with 1900 ATK and 2600 DEF. Akiza isn’t afraid, which make Misty irritated. She sends her dragon to attack Akiza directly, reducing Akiza to 1900 Life Points. The Dark Signer explains the effect of the Queen Dragon. When it deals Battle Damage, the opponent must select one card on his hand and send it to the Graveyard. Akiza sends "Hedge Guard". Due to the Queen Dragon’s effect, Misty draws one card. Because this isn’t the Draw Phase, she isn’t affected by the effects of her three "Sad Story" cards. She ends her turn. It’s Akiza’s turn and she draws a card. The card she draws is "Violet Witch" and returns it to her Deck because of "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memory" . After that, she Summons "Witch of the Black Rose" with 1700 ATK. The Signer explain the effect of "Witch of the Black Rose", when this card is successfully Summoned, she can draw one card from her Deck and if the card she draws is not a Monster Card, this card is destroyed. Just like Misty, she can draw cards outside the Draw Phase. She draws and Summons "Rose Fairy" with 600 ATK, which is Special Summoned through its own effect. She tunes her two monsters to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon. The dragon’s arrival causes all the mirrors to break. Leo and Luna notice a a tornado is a little closer to them while Trudge continues his best to free Yusei and Mina from their watery grave. Sayer watches the Duel from outside the hall of mirrors, saying to Akiza to eliminate all in their way. He hopes to use her to rebuild his Arcadia Movement organization and laughs. Featured Duel: Akiza Izinski vs. Misty Tredwell Turn 1: Misty Misty draws. She then activates "Mirror Labyrinth". Now if the only monster Misty controls is a monster that is at most Level 4, then that monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase. Misty then activates "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories". Now if either player draws a monster during their Draw Phase, they must return that monster to their Deck. Misty then Normal Summons "Reptilianne Servant" (100/100) in Attack Position. Now while this monster is face-up, neither player can summon monsters. Turn 2: Akiza Akiza draws "Evil Thorn". Due to the effect of "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories", Akiza is forced to return it to her Deck. Akiza sets a card ("Rose Blizzard"). Turn 3: Misty Misty draws "Sad Story - Unwavering Truth" and subsequently activates it. Now if either player draws a Spell Card during their Draw Phase, they must return that card to their Deck. "Reptilianne Servant" attacks directly (Akiza 4000 → 3900). "Reptilianne Servant" attacks directly again due to "Mirror Labyrinth" (Akiza 3900 → 3800). Misty sets a card ("Sorrowful Chain"). Turn 4: Akiza Akiza's hand contains "Nature's Reflection", "Hedge Guard", "Witch of the Black Rose" and "Seed of Deception". Akiza draws "Illusion Destruction" and subsequently sets it. Turn 5: Misty Misty draws. She then activates "Sad Story - Atrocious Day". Now if either player draws a Trap Card during their Draw Phase, they must return that card to their Deck. Akiza activates her face-down "Illusion Destruction" to flip "Reptilianne Servant" face-down. Because "Reptilianne Servant" was targeted by a Trap Card, its third effect activates, destroying itself. Misty activates her face-down "Sorrowful Chain" to Special Summon "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" (1900/2600) in Attack Position as all three Sad Story cards are face-up on the field. At this point, Sayer says a phrase to Akiza that not only unseals her true powers, but also places her under his control. "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" attacks directly (Akiza 3800 → 1900). Due to the first effect of "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings", Akiza sends "Hedge Guard" from her hand to the Graveyard and Misty draws a card. Turn 6: Akiza Akiza draws "Violet Witch". Due to the effect of "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories", Akiza is forced to return it to her Deck. Akiza then Normal Summons "Witch of the Black Rose" (1700/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to draw one card. If the drawn card isn't a monster, "Witch of the Black Rose" will be destroyed. Akiza draws "Rose Fairy". Akiza then Special Summons "Rose Fairy" (600/1200) in Attack Position via its own effect as she added it from her Deck to her hand via a card effect. Akiza then tunes "Rose Fairy" with "Witch of the Black Rose" in order to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. :Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations * In the dub, Toby said he returned home for the summer. This was not stated in the original. * In the dub, Misty told Toby her birthday was three months ago. This is not present in the original. * The scene where falling rubble crushes Toby is removed. * The scene showing Misty crying at Toby's deathbed never happened. * In the original, Misty drives her car off a cliff due to her sadness from losing Toby. This is removed in the dub. * Akiza's skirt blowing from the wind from her releasing her powers is cut short. * In the original, the arrival of "Black Rose Dragon" causes all the mirrors to break, revealing Misty & the Lizard Tower. This is removed in the dub, leaving people to wonder what happened to the mirrors. * A white flash is added when Sayer kicks Yusei in the face and into the cellar, and the screen turns pink when Sayer slams the hilt of "Psychic Sword" into Yusei's stomach. Mistakes Dub Mistakes These following mistakes are created by the dubbed version: * When Sayer talks to Akiza, if you look closely, you can see part of Sayer's scar. All Versions Mistakes These following mistakes are present in the Original and the Dub: * When Akiza Summons "Rose Fairy", the backing of the card in the Deck Zone of her Duel Disk is miscolored. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.